utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Poucet
Poucet is a French YouTube singer who usually likes singing sad and emotional songs. She can hit very high notes and has a calm and pleasant voice, with a soft and full sound which fits the emotional songs very well. In contrast to her preference for sad songs, she also likes to sing very fast songs, such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", and likes to use different kinds of voices, from manly to mature to childish. She has also done a cover for the demo songs "Avenir," which was originally sung by the first French voice synthesizer ALYS, who Poucet also provided the voicebank for. She sings in both French and Japanese. Also, she has created several French translyrics for VOCALOID songs. Her first hit cover was her French version of "Karakuri Pierrot", which was also her first-ever French cover. Her most viewed video is her French version of "Circus Monster", with about over 221K views as of March 2014. She wrote the translyrics for this cover, and they have been used by other French YouTube singers such as Sumashu and Aya_me. She is very active and uploads at least one cover every two weeks on her channel. Aside from singing, she also likes drawing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Star Chorus # Member of MissPoubiKenru # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of OTL Fantasy with Aya me, Juu, Lemon, Lucy, Megumi, NiNa, ReiRei, Sumashu, Syren and Xandu (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Hexakill (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of mera-mera with Lala, Marika, and Sainte Séïa (in the Blank*Space Battle Royal) Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Sumashu (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) List of Covered Songs feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Insanity" -Frost mix French ver.- (2013.01.27) # "Love Redrum Trio" feat. Saki, Poucet and sabi (2013.01.30) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Irony" feat. Nanodo, Catalyst, Poucet, sabi, Kaoru, Maeko and aquamista (2013.02.10) # "The little Mermaid" -English ver.- (2013.02.13) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. Poucet, Yuugure, sabi and NamiKya (2013.02.23) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.03.05) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.03.09) # "soleil" feat. Poucet and Pokabulrai (2013.03.22) # "Namida ame" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2013.03.29) # "Calc." -French Piano ver- (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. Aria, Echo, Elly, Kitty, mii., Miu, Poucet, Leia (YT singer) and Seika (2013.04.13) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2013.04.15) # "Promise of reunion" (Ib song) (2013.04.29) # "Happy Birthday Vuvu Medley" feat. Emeraude, Eniru, Juu, Kami, Kura, Megu, Poucet, saint, Sumashu and Tsuki (2013.05.01) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2013.05.26) # "Mikadzuki to Monster" feat. Aria, Echo, Elly, Emeraude, Juu, Kitty, Lee, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and ZEiT (2013.05.29) # "Lie" -French ver.- (2013.06.12) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. saki, Ryan, Mero, Kaoru, Ali (YT singer), Nanodo, Sumashu and Poucet (2013.06.24) # "Answer" feat. Elska, Kyo, Lan, Mano, Mari, Neko (YT singer), Poucet and Tama (2013.07.04) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. Lan, Mano, Mari, Neko (YT singer), Poucet and Tama (2013.07.05) # "swing-by" feat. Kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, Kran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "Random Songs Medley" (2013.07.16) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Last Song" (2013.07.24) # "Black Cat" feat. Tsuki, Megumi, Aya, Vulkain, Kuta, Juu, Poucet and Emeraude (2013.07.27) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, the Blue Sea, a Collection of Poems...) feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.08.17) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" -French ver.- (2013.09.08) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Sia, Joy, Umi, Sayuri, Matti, NamiKya, Rimi, Miyu, Aika, Noki, Poucet, Kaoru, UtaSong, Rosa and JenniDi (2013.09.10) # "You-Colored Fireworks" (KCEDB2 entry) feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.09.16) # "KokoroKokoroKokoro-chan iu na" -Voice acting- (2013.09.21) # "Everytime you kissed me" -Music Box ver. (2013.10.07) # "Dark Woods Circus" -French ver. (2013.10.28) # "Honey" feat. Moon, Usachii, Poucet, Sia, joakkar, DeeDee, Buggy and Serena (2013.10.30) # "Q" feat. Anii, Howl, Ken, MissP, Poucet, saki and Sumashu (2013.11.04) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Aki, Aiko, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Eniru, Emeraude, Esteru, Kasora, Kuta, Maaya, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu and Vuvu (2013.11.09) # "Fear not this night" (2013.11.11) # "Yasagu Lenka" feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Moon, Poucet, Beibi, Serena and Miri (2013.12.04) # "Love Machine" feat. Moon, Beibi, Ariah, serena, Usachii, Miri, Poucet and Rimi (2013.12.07) # "glow" feat. Kenji-B, Juu, Megumi and Poucet (2013.12.14) # "Reboot" (2013.12.15) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Serena, Moon, DeeDee, Ariah, Usachii, Rimi, Ankoku, Beibi, Sia, Poucet and Minnie (2013.12.25) # "Kyrie Eleison" -French ver.- (2013.12.29) # "Against the World" feat. Juu and Poucet (2014.01.06) # "Dango Daikazoku" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2014.01.08) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Amaito, ateotu, Aya_me, Kazou, Ken, Kenta, MissP, Poucet, sabi and Una (2014.01.14) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Ciel*, Lollia, Poucet, Biscuit and chain (2014.01.21) # "Ichinen Nikagatsu Nijuunichi" feat. Poucet, Miri, Usachii and Rimi (2014.01.22) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2014.02.03) # "Disney Medley" feat. Usachii, Serena, Moon, Poucet, Beibi, Sia, Ankoku, Miri and Ariah (2014.02.05) # "Exit" feat. OTL (2014.02.09) # "EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/." (2014.02.15) # "Eden" feat. Acy, Aiko, Aireenn, Aki, Aya, Engel, Flo'Ra, Kageki, Kanade, Kerri, Kuta, Maaya, Megumi, Memorial, Mika, My-ëVe, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu, Yume and Zeyrord (2014.02.26) # "Hirari Hirari" -French ver.- (2014.03.19) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Ice Flowers" (2014.03.30) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. Saki and Poucet (2014.04.18) # "Hameln" (Hatsuki Yura song) feat. Miri, Poucet, Saru and Sia (2014.04.24) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Renraku Mada" (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?) (2014.05.04) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.05.17) # "Freyja.sys" (2014.06.23) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Anba, Aya, Haru, Kura, Lee, Raku, saint ♔, SquaDus and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Unravel" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.07.10) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion Evol ED) (2014.07.26) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) feat. Aya, Emeraude, Juu, Kuta, Megumi, Poucet, Tsuki, and Vulkain (2014.08.02) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) feat. Anba, Juu, Poucet, saint, and Caspy (2014.08.16) # "Sis Puella Magica" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica song) feat. Poucet and Sabi (2014.08.22) # "Kagome, Kagome" -French ver.- (2014.08.28) # "Magnet" feat. Poucet and Miri (2014.09.08) # "Terror" (2014.09.15) # "My Treasure" (Date A Live II insert song) -Piano ver. (2014.09.21) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) (2014.10.16) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Hexakill (2014.10.28) # "Fate" (Broken Blade OP) (2014.11.04) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "Avenir" (ALYS' demo song) (2014.11.16) # "Kagami no Naka no Memories" (Memories in the Mirror) feat. Aya, Azusa, Bunny, Darn, Hana, Lee, Poucet, Suki, Tsuki-Kyoko, and Vulkain (2014.11.29) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Hexakill (2014.12.08) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.12) # "Daydream" (2014.12.18) # "Sprinter" (Kara no Kyoukai ED5) (2015.01.04) # "Immoralist" (Dragon Crisis OP) feat. Hexakill (2015.01.19) # "Mr.Mr." (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.29) # "Legend of AniMedley" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.03) # "Erica" -French ver.- (2015.02.11) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Short Ver.- feat. Kiki and Poucet (2015.02.23) # "Jitter Doll (2015.03.22) # "Yume de Aimashou" (Let's Meet in a Dream) (2015.03.26) # "Murasaki no Mori" (The Purple Forest) -French ver.- (2015.04.19) # "Mado Kara Mieru" (2015.05.21) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.06.12) # "Super Nuko World" (2015.06.14) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -French Piano ver.- (2015.07.04) # "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" (C-UTE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.07.18) # "Freyja.sys" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Kenta, and Chahan (2015.07.19) # "Seifuku Sensou" feat. ikon, Poucet, Cia, Renna, Beibi, and Reba (2015.07.22) # "Q" (2015.08.24) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -French ver.- (2015.09.04) # "ACUTE" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2015.09.08) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Corrupted Flower) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.09.09) # "my long forgotten cloistered sleep" (2015.09.21) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Rulaxie (2015.10.09) # "WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri~" (WASSHOI ~The Best Carnival That We Think~) feat. Poucet, ikon, and Renna (2015.10.16) # "Boku no Basho Boku no Umi" (The Ocean Where I Belong) feat. Lala and Poucet (2015.10.18) # "Calalini" -French ver.- (2015.11.05) # "Catch Me If You Can" (Girls' Generation song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.11.26) # "Wound" -French ver.- (2015.11.30) # "Paris sera toujours Paris" feat. Darn, Lala, Little-chip, Mayu, Megumi, My-ëVe, Poucet, Raku, Sainte-Séïa, and Sumashu (2015.12.13) # "Hakoniwa no Yume" (2015.12.24) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.12.24) # "Drop pop candy" feat. Saki and Poucet (2015.12.31) # "ELECT" (2016.01.07) # "Princess Mononoke theme" -Japanese and French ver.- (2016.02.07) # "Jekyll & Hyde]" feat. mera-mera (2016.02.12) # "Tokio Funka" (2016.02.22) # "Hikari Furu" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie ED2) (2016.03.13) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made." (Till the Day I Can See You Again) feat. mera-mera (2016.04.08) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (Sound Horizon song) -Triumph ver.- feat. Poucet and Nova (2016.04.25) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (Vacant Land on the Earth) -French ver.- (2016.05.14) # "EXEC_over.METHOD_SUBLIMATION/. ~ omness chs ciel sos infel" (Ar Tonelico II song) (2016.06.07) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (Psycho Pass ED) feat. mera-mera (2016.06.29) # "The Call" (Regina Spektor song) (2016.07.12) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) # "To the Beginning" (Fate/Zero OP2) (2016.08.24) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ / Umbrella" -Mashup- feat. Haru, Juu, Poucet, Seika, and Sumashu (2016.09.10) # "Koe" -French ver.- (2016.10.21) # "Nani mo Shitakunai" feat. Seika, T3VY, and Poucet (2016.11.23) # "Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) -French ver.- (2016.12.23) }} Gallery and Megumi |Scb2 poucet by huni kun-d7a7wxe.png|Poucet as seen in "Flame Heart" and Gyoza |Scb3 poucet by huni kun-d7gnxge.png|Poucet as seen in "Synchronicity" Illust. by mell, Vee and gyoza |ZB Group Pic.png|From left to right: Rimi, Poucet, acca, Miri, DeeDee, Buggy, Moon, Minnie, Beibi, Ariah', Serena, Sia, Ankoku and Usachii as seen in Zessei Bijin!'s cover of "Ponytail to Shushu" Illust. by acca and Joakkar }} Trivia * Her name comes from pouce, the french word for thumb, because she's small.Poucet's YouTube about page * She is the voice provider of VoxWave's first Alter/Ego character ALYS. * She works as a biology teacher. External Links * Twitter * deviantART * Blog * Facebook * Anipan * tumblr. Category:YT Female Singers Category:Translyricists